When the structural framework of an erected construction such as a building or house is constructed using a steel structure (S structure), a steel reinforced concrete structure (RC structure), or a steel framed reinforced concrete structure (SRC structure), normally, the floor structure of the erected construction is formed by a concrete floor structure or by a composite structure which combines steel deck plates and an RC structure (referred to below as an RC floor structure), however, building a steel-construction floor that is formed solely from steel is also possible with current construction technology.
Prior art relating to the aforementioned floor structures is disclosed, for example, in Patent documents 1 to 5 shown below. Specifically, a floor structure that uses folded plate-shaped steel floor panels is described in Patent documents 1 and 2. A method of constructing a floor using deck plates is described in Patent document 3. This construction method is a technology for an RC floor structure in which a plurality of beam materials are assembled as a base, and after this assembled unit has been put in position, concrete is laid over the deck plates. A floor structure in which a plurality of box-shaped steel materials are arranged in parallel is described in Patent document 4. Technology for an RC floor structure in which a plurality of folded deck plates are arranged in parallel and concrete is then laid over the deck plates is described in Patent document 5.
Patent document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-119946
Patent document 2: Japanese Patent No. 3781674
Patent document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H11-293834
Patent document 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-293017
Patent document 5: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2005-320722